clubvirtuelfandomcom_de-20200213-history
OpenStreetMap
zurück zu Profile Allgemeine Beschreibung Die Anwendung ist Zentrum von Nutzeraktivitäten um eine frei nutz- und editierbare, geodatenbasierte Weltkarte. Das Freiwilligenengagement bezieht sich auf Datenerhebung - nach individuellen Schwerpunkten auf Basis von gemeinsamen Editierregeln - und Verarbeitung bis zur Mitarbeit in der Softwarenetwicklung. Die Weiternutzung der Karten kann in bspw. in GIS-Systemen auch kommerziell erfolgen. Gründung Projektgründung durch Steve Coast (Link Akteure) im Juli 2004 in London Art der Organisation, des Unternehmens OSM ist ein globales und lose agierendes Netzwerk das keine übergeordnete Organisation hat, die das Projekt kontrolliert. Jedoch gibt es institutionalisierte Organisationen, die das Projekt unterstützen, aber z.B. keine Rechte an den Daten haben: * seit 2006: OpenStreetMap Foundation, in Großbritannien, London registrierte Non-Profit Organisation (Link OSM Foundation) *in Deutschland gibt es keine OSM-Foundation in Analogie zu der in GB, derzeit übernimmt der Verein FOSSGIS e.V., Berlin ähnliche Aufgaben, wie die der Spendenverwaltung (Link FOSSGIS) Das Projekt bzw. die gesammelten Datensätze basieren auf der freien LizenzCreative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 2.0 (siehe formelle Regeln) OSM finanziert sich über Spenden (Sach-, Geldspenden) von einzelnen Personen, aber auch von Firmen und Universitäten sowie den Verkauf von Marchandising Produkten. Diese werden u.a. von OSM-Foundation oder FOSSGIS e.V., aber auch von den lokalen Gruppen oder speziellen thematischen, organisatorischen Zusammenschlüssen (zu Mapping-Events, Workshops und Konferenzen) organisiert und verwaltet. Sponsorengelder von Unternehmen werden i.d.R. nicht als reiner Austausch - Werbung gegen Sponsoring - gesehen, sondern immer auch als ideelle Partnerschaft. In Kooperationsprojekten (z.B. mit der Wikimedia Foundation) geht es darum gemeinsam Projekte zu initiieren, in der die jeweiligen beteiligten ihre zur verfügung stehenden Ressourcen (Daten, Geld, Wissen) zur Verfügung stellen. '' (Eine Übersicht über das Spendeneinkommen, Sponsoren habe ich nicht gefunden)'' Mitglieder, Nutzer:innen, Artikel, aktueller Stand OSM hatte im Januar 2010 200.000 registrierte Nutzeraccounts weltweit (mit ca, 10% Wachstum monatlich, Stand August 2009). Deutschland stellt mit ca. 15.000 `Mappern` die stärkste Fraktion dar vgl. Richter (07.05.2009): Open Street Map - Geodaten sind ein gutes Geschäft, http://www.zeit.de/online/2009/18/openstreetmap-anders?page=1, Zugriff am: 29.11.09 eigene Darstellung, Quelle: OSM Data Stats OSM: Data Stats, http://www.openstreetmap.org/stats/data_stats.html, Zugriff am 19.12.2009 Übersetzt in z.B. erfasste Straßenkilometer bedeutet das ca. 35 Millionen km OSM, Statistics Available s.o. und 250.000 Orte, Städte und Dörfer in Europa OSM Presseinfomration Zahlen,Daten, Faktenhttp://wiki.openstreetmap.org/wiki/DE:Presseteam/Presseinformation#Zahlen.2C_Daten.2C_Fakten, Stand Mai 2009, Zugriff am 19.12.09. Anm.: es bestehen noch einige Fragen und Unklarheiten bzgl. (aktiver) Nutzer, woher bekommen wir die richtigen Daten +++ OSM ist mehr als Datensammlung,auch Softwareentwicklung. '' ''Dafür+++auch wegen anderen Fragen Kontakt zur Geodatenfabrik aufnehmen...?! Adresse (n) *Openstreetmap Foundation, 132 Maney Hill Road, Sutton Coldfield, West Midlands, B72 1JU, United Kingdom *Eigentümer der Domain www.openstreetmap.org? *Eigentümer der Domain: http://wiki.openstreetmap.org/wiki/ ? (powered by MediaWiki) *Eigentümer der Domain www.openstreetmap.de/: FOSSGIS e.V., Garnstraße 12, 14482 Potsdam, www.fossgis.de,info@fossgis.de * Anm.: Verschiedene Adressen online als auch Offline (dahinterstehende Organisationen): variiert von Land zu Land, Projekt zu Projekt, Plattform zu Plattform. Bearbeiten Lage/(Kontext-)Verortung Qualitativ: Funktion , Bedeutung: Kontext und innerhalb von Web 2.0 "Geographical data (geo data) is not free in many parts of the world … Generally these places have given the task of mapping to various government agencies who in return get to make money by selling the data back to you and me … In the USA crude data … from the government, is in the public domain, however refined data and finished maps are generally commercially copyrighted. Data from commercial mapping agencies contains lies, or Copyright Easter Eggs, to catch out anyone copying it .. If you accept all of this then you still can't do anything with the data but photocopy it. In lots of places that's illegal too if you go beyond your fair use rights. You can't correct a street name, or add the pub/bar over the road, or use the data in a computer program without paying a lot of money … Advances in technology like cheap GPS units mean you can now create your own maps, in collaboration with others and have none of the restrictions outlined above. The ability to do so allows you to regain a little bit of the community you live in - if you can't map it, you can't describe it." Openstreetmap OSM: FAQ, http://wiki.openstreetmap.org/wiki/FAQ#Why_are_you_making_OpenStreetMap.3F, Zugriff am: 7.12.09 '' ''„Die Bedeutung von Geodaten - also Daten, die einen Raumbezug aufweisen - hat in den letzten Jahren enorm zugenommen. Das Geschäft mit Geodaten verzeichnet Wachstumsraten, die nur von den Bereichen Nanotechnologie oder Biotechnologie übertroffen werden. Produkte wie Navigationssysteme oder Google Earth sind nur zwei Beispiele unter vielen. Auch steigt der Bedarf an digitalen Karten“ Hochschule Anhalt o.A. (27.07.2009): Hochschule Anhalt (FH) veranstaltet die größte "Mapping-Party" Deutschlands, http://www.geobranchen.de/index2.php?option=com_content&do_pdf=1&id=4060, 7.12.2009 “There's a moral argument that says, for a well-run country, we should know where we are, where things are, and that data should be available … If you don’t make mapping data publicly available, there will be people with their cars and GPS devices, driving around with their laptops ... They will be cataloguing every lane, and enjoying it, driving 4x4´s behind your farm at the dead of night. There will, if necessary, be a grass-roots remapping.” Burners-Lee '' Burners-Lee in: Cross, Michal (23.03.06): Ordnance Survey challenged to open up http://www.guardian.co.uk/society/2006/mar/23/epublic.technology, Zugriff am: 25.11.09 '''Quantitativ: Messbare Indikatoren Dazu sollen diese Rankings geprüft werden: ' Anmerkung: hierzu sollten wir alle den gleichen Tag nehmen! Daher hab ich es noch nicht gemacht! *Anzahl der Einträge bei google.de: 58.400.000' für '`'Openstreetmap'´, (aber sehr unterschiedliche Ergebnisse bei untersch. Schreibweise, daher ist die Aussagekraft nicht so dolle!) '' * web-search-interests bei google für Deutschland und Hamburg google insights for search (''dafür muss man sich anmelden,um daten zu bekommen...) * Top Sites in Germany alexa: 8,532 *Verortung bei der webtrendmap? nein Stand 19.12.09 Anm: NutzerInnenzahlen, Nodes, Artikelzahlen etc. auch quantitative Werte?! evtl. Nutzerinnenzahlen hierhin verlegen??? Entwicklungspfade eigene Darstellung, Quelle: OSM Wiki 2009 OSM: History, http://wiki.openstreetmap.org/wiki/History, letzter Zugriff am: 2.12.09 Anwendungsgebiete: Die Karten stehen auf der Online-Datenbank zur Verfügung, können aber auch offline bearbeitet und verwendet werden. Sie können in GPS kompatible Formate umgewandelt werden und werden somit auf mobilen Geräten offline genutzt. Die Daten von OSM finden in verschiedenen thematischen Kontexten Verwendung. Spezielle Karten die sich aus dem OSM Netzwerk entwickelt haben sind z.B. die OpenCycleMap (Fahrradkarten, www.opencyclemap.org/), die OpenSeaMap (Seefahrkarten, http://openseamap.org/) oder die OpenPistMap (Skifahrkarte, http://openpistemap.org/) , Routing (www.openrouteservice.org). Die auf bestimmte Themen spezialisierten Karten und Projekte stellen entweder globale Datensätze zur Verfügung, andere sind auf lokale Kontexte fokussiert. Ein Beispiel dafür ist das Projekt ´Map Kibera´ (http://mapkibera.org/). Kibera gilt als der größte (informelle) Slum Afrikas. Bewusstsein über die Lebensbedingungen zu schaffen, die Einbeziehung und Stärkung der lokalen Community sowie das Testen von Open Source basierten Mapping-Werkzeugen stellen leittragende Ansätze des Projektes dar (weitere Projekte dieser Art siehe z.B. http://jumpstart-mapping.blogspot.com/) . Ein anderes nicht unumstrittenes ist die Oakland Crime Map(http://oakland.crimespotting.org/). Auf den lokalen Treffen Hamburg und Hannover beispielweise gibt es Aktive mit Bestrebungen die Karten für und mit Menschen mit Sehbehinderung und Gehbehinderung (im Rollstuhl) zu optimieren. Erstere können via GPS eingetragene Punkte für die Orientierung nutzen und selber erweitern, für die zweite Gruppe stellt gehbehindertengerechtes Routing eine wichtige Frage dar (Stammtisch Hamburg 8.12.09). Insgesamt ist davon auszugehen, dass die Zahl von Spezialkarten anwachsen wird vgl. Richter, www.zeit.de, 07.05.2009, s.o. . Auch werden die Karten mit der Zeit detaillierter. Wenn Orte, Städte und Regionen erstmal komplett erfasst sein sollten wird es zudem eine Herausforderung darstellen, die Datensets auf dem neusten Stand zu halten. Das Projekt in Map Kabira verweist zudem darauf hin, dass es nicht nur um die Sammlung von Geodaten und Erstellung von Karten gehen muss, sondern weitläufigere Projektansätze eingeschlossen werden können. Auch gibt es vermehrt staatliche Stelle die OSM Karten nutzen oder in Partnerschaften und Kooperationsprojekte involviert sind (z.B. das Umweltbundesamt Pollution Kataster oder das Bayerischen Landesamt für Vermessung und Geoinformation). Seit 2009 besteht eine Kooperation zwischen Wikipeida und Open Streetmap zur Nutzung der Geodaten'' (link zu Akteuren hinzufügen). Daneben werden Geodaten von OSM zunehmend interessant für kommerzielle Anbieter, wodurch die wirtschaftliche Verwertung der Karten und Geodaten vorangetrieben wird, eine Nutzung die in der Lizenz inbegriffen ist: „New start-ups like CloudeMade in the UK and Geofabrik in Germany are being founded and funded around the business model of providing services around OSM ..." Ed Freyfogle (27.11.2008): OSM grows, spawns ecosystemhttp://eu.techcrunch.com/2008/11/27/openstreetmap-grows-spawns-ecosystem/, Zugriff am: 25.11.09. Da Geodaten ein gefragtes Wirtschaftsgut darstellen ist davon auszugehen, dass sich um OSM herum – in Analogie zu dem freien Betriebssystem Linux – eine ganze `Industrie` entwickelt vgl. Richter, www.zeit.de, 07.05.2009, s.o. . '''Organisatorische Entwicklungen: 'Diskussion in BRD über die Übernahmen des Aufbau von Wikipedia übernehmen (wie z.B. Administratorenfunktion via meiste Editierungen) Ein großes Thema ist die Umwandlung der derzeitigen Lizenz in eine Open Database License (ODbL). Hierzu hat die OSM Foundation die Initiative ergriffen, in den lokalen bis thematischen Gruppen wird hierüber mitunter kontrovers diskutiert (Link zu formellen Regeln). Ausbreitung des Ansatzes freier Geodaten: Neben der Nutzung der freien Daten in diversen Kontexte (siehe Verwendung der Daten) scheint das OSM Projekt bzw. der Diskurs über frei zugängliche Geodaten auch über das Projekt hinaus Strukturen von staatlichen Organisationen zu beeinflussen, die mit Geodaten arbeiten. So wägt der Ordnance Survey (nationale Kartierungsbehörde der Regierung des UK) ab, seine Organisationstruktur zu verändern um Daten für die Allgemeinheit bzw. auch dem OSM zur Verfügung stellen zu können OSM: Government Data Sourceshttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Openstreetmap#Government_data_sources, Zugriff am: 22.11.09. Andere staatliche Stellen vom TIGER in des USA bis zum Kataster-, Vermessungs- und Liegenschaftsamt (KVL) Rostocks stellen (Teile) ihrer Datensetze (z.T. auch ihre Luftbilder, Straßenkataster) zur Verfügung. Benutzeroberflächen „'Für Anwender ist openstreetmap.org noch nicht ideal, da haben wir ein paar Probleme. OSM ist ein Prozess, der sich entwickelt. Das ist ganz normal für Open-Source-Projekte. Wir sind dabei, uns zu professionalisieren'" Für Sven Anders (Software-Entwickler, Teil der Hamburger OSM Gruppe) sind die Benutzeroberflächennoch nicht ganz zufriedenstellend vgl. Richter (07.05.2009): Open Street Map - Geodaten sind ein gutes Geschäft, www.zeit.de/online/2009/18/openstreetmap-anders?page=1, Zugriff am: 29.11.09. Die Benutzeroberflächen sind je nach Nutzungsaktivitäten unterschiedlich: (eigene Darstellung: Benutzeroberflächen ) Zur erleichterten Erstellung von Karten arbeiten z.B. deutschsprachige OSM Mapper an der Weiterentwicklung eines OSM Composer, einer graphischen Applikation in Java um spezifische Karten zu erzeugen. Ziel ist es auch für Nutzer ohne tiefen technischen Hintergrund das Erstellen und Gestalten von Karten zu ermöglichen. Bisher ist dies vor allem im Bereich topographischer Karten (z.B. für Wanderkarten) entwickelt, soll sich jedoch auf andere Anwendungsgebiete ausdehnen OSM: Composer, http://wiki.openstreetmap.org, Zugriff am: 06.12.09. besonderer Softwareeinsatz "Es gibt im ganzen Projekt keine Software, die nicht auf die ein oder andere Weise verbesserungsfähig wäre" '''Fromm, Topf (2008): Openstreetmap - die freie Weltkarte nutzen und mitgestalten, 1.Auflage, Lehmanns Media: Berlin, 169) *die zentralen angewandten Software sind unendgeldlich nutzbar (?) *einige der angewandten Softwaren sind Open Licence basiert und daher durch Nutzer weiterentwickelbar *sie sind nicht zwingend im Zusammenhang mit dem OSM - Projekt entwickelt worden *Softaretools werden relativ schnell weiterentwickelt, so ist die Publikation von 2008 über das OSM -Projekt im Jahre 2009 vor allem bzgl. der Software überholt und wurde bereits aktualisiert neuaufgelegt Hamburger-OSM Stammtisch (2009), besucht von: Christine Krauskopf, 08.12.09 *Softwarenutzung und Entwicklungen findet in verschiedenen Bereichen statt wie z.B. Dateneinspeisung und Bearbeitung, Kartenerzeugung und Bearbeitung für versch. GPS Geräte und Anwendungsbereiche, Navigation- und Routenplanung, Serversoftware, Onlineplattform-Softwaren (z.B. OSM-Wiki) etc. *versch. Programmiersprachen von Java bis Flash finden an verschiedenen Stellen Anwendung. '''Sammelsorium zentraler Softwaren, Softwareprogrammen u.a. zur Kartenbearbeitung und Erzeugung : *OSM-API: ermöglichen Zugriff auf OSM-Datenbank Fromm, Topf (2008): Openstreetmap - die freie Weltkarte nutzen und mitgestalten, 1.Auflage, Lehmanns Media: Berlin, 169 *Osmosis: Allzwecktool zum konvertieren, filtern, importieren und exportiere ebd.: 189 *JOSM Dateneditor (offline): Programm zum Zeichnen und Bearbeiten von geodatenbasierten Karten mit Parallelen zu Illustrator und Inkscape Funktionen (z.B. Arbeit mit versch. Ebenen) zur Einspeisung in die Datenbanken ebd.: 73-94 *Flash Editor Potlach (online): ist ein ähnliches Kartenbearbeitungswerkzeug wie JOSM; bietet allerdings weniger Funktionen und gilt als leichter bedienbar ebd.: 95-102 *Osmarender: Kartenrenderer zur Erzeugung von bearbeitbaren (svg-) vektorbasierten Karten die dann in Zeichenprogrammen weiterbearbeitet werden können; operiert direkt mit OSM Daten und eignet sich dafür eigene Karten aus OSM Karten zu erstellen ebd.: 127-148 *Mapnik: auch ein Geodatenrenderer wie Osmarender, jedoch ursprünglich für andere Datenformate erstellt, sodass OSM Daten zum rendern zuerst konvertiert werden müssen; Erstellung von Bitmaps (PNG-Format) - eher geeignet für Bildschirm, weniger für Druck ebd.: 149-155 *Java-Mkgmap: Erzeugung von Garmin-Karten (GPS-kompatible Version der weitverbreiteten Garmin-Geräte) ebd.: 157-159 Plattformen: * Das Wiki von OSM wird mit der Open Licence basierten WikipediaSoftware betrieben. * weiterhin werden für die Blog und Forenapplicationen etc. spezielle Software verwendet * ... (Hardware-)Infrastrukturen bisher spärlich beschrieben Serverinfrastruktur: Die zentralen `Core´ Server stehen am University College London und gehören zu der OSM Foundation. In Deutschland stehen OSM Server bei FOSSGIS e-V. in Berlin. Daneben gibt es noch weitere von unabhängiger Seite betrieben Server zur Unterstützung von OSM. Grundlage zur Datenerfassung sind GPS-Geräte mit denen Orte und Wege aufgenommen und in eine Datenbank eingegeben werden. In Deutschland können Geräte über die Geofabrik ausgeliehen werden. Die gesammelten Daten werden daraufhin in Datenbanken eingespeist, wofür PC /Laptop und Internetanschluss notwendig sind. Die Daten können neben GPS Geräten aber auch über freigegebene Luftbilder oder durch lokales Wissen eingetragen werden. So ist nicht unbedingt ein GPS erforderlich. Für das Kooperationsprojekt mit Wikipedia stellte Wikimedia 15.000 Euro fürHardareinfrastruktur zur Verfügung. Akteursanalyse Nutzer/Prosumenten ''' *OSM basiert grundlegend auf Freiwilligenarbeit und Eigeninitiative. Im Januar 2010 gab es 200.000 angemeldete Nutzer bzw. Nutzeraccounts, diese steigen weiterhin an. Wie in anderen Projekten auch ist die Intensität und Kontinuität der Beteiligung unterschiedlich. Im März 2009 gab es circa 100.000 Nutzeraccounts, im Februar 2009 waren 10% aktiv FAQs: Fragen und Antworten, OSM Wiki, http://www.openstreetmap.de/faq.html#was_ist_osm, letzer Zugriff 21.1.10 Bis Dezember 2009 waren insgesamt 51.800 Nutzer an der Datenseinspeisung beteiligt OSM: Statistics Available,http://wiki.openstreetmap.org/wiki/Stats#OpenStreetMap_Statistics_Available letzter Zugriff am: 19.12.09. thumb|400px|OpenStreetMap Datastatistics. Insgesamt scheint es bisher einen Überhang an Männern und Menschen aus dem Bereich der Softwareentwicklung, Kartografie oder Geodatenbearbeitung zu geben Hamburger-OSM Stammtisch (2009), besucht von: Christine Krauskopf, 08.12.09; vgl. Die angemeldeten Nutzer haben unterschiedliche Schwerpunkte in ihren Aktivitäten. Grundlegend sind die meisten wohl an der Datensammlung und Kartenedition beteiligt. Sie sammeln Geodaten mit GPS Geräten, bearbeiten diese mit den Editoren, entweder online oder offline. Hierbei werden z.B. Punkte zu Linien verbunden zu einer Straße. Dann werden die Daten getaggt, d.h. mit Namen, Farben, Formen gekennzeichnet und weitere Informationen können hinzugefügt werden. Hierfür können die bereits vorhandenen Tags genutzt werden oder neue kreiert werden. Wenn nicht direkt in die Datenbank eingespeist wird, werden die Daten anschließend hochgeladen. Die Karten können auch auf Basis von freigegebenen Luftbildern und durch vor Ort Wissen bearbeitet werden, sodass nicht zwingend ein GPS-Geräten gebraucht wird. Die Karten können anschließend in verschiedenen Formaten für Webseiten, zum Ausdrucken, für manche GPS Geräte oder für weitere Bearbeitungen umgewandelt werden. Welche Daten man sammelt und editiert ist prinzipiell jedem selber überlassen. Neben dem Sammeln von Geodaten gibt es weitere Aktivitäten, wie die der Softwareentwicklung bezogen auf bezogen auf z.B. die Benutzeroberflächen und Editoren, Bearbeitung des OSM Wiki, Kooperationsprojekte. Der Austausch und Zusammenarbeit mit anderen Aktiven vollzieht sich in thematischen oder lokalen Gruppen via z.B. an OSM angeschlossene online Anwendungen (Chat, Foren, Blogs, Mailinglisten)und offline Treffen und Konferenzen. Es gibt es einzelne Nutzer die spezielle offizielle Funktionen haben, so zum Beispiel Systemadministratoren für das OSM-Wiki oder spezielle Zuständige für einzlene Mailinglisten. Institutionalisierte Organisationsstrukturen wie bei Wikipedia gibt es bisher nicht. Das Netzwerk ist prinizpiell dezentral organisiert, nach dem Motto "rough consensus und running code". Trotzdem gibt es zentrale Akteursgremien und Akteure wie die z.B. im folgenden beschriebene Foundation '''Zentraler Steuerung oder Unterstützung *OpenStreetMap Foundation: internationale Non-Profit Organisation gegründet 2006. In der Selbstbeschreibung http://www.osmfoundation.org/wiki/Main_Page steht: "supporting but not controlling the project" hat durch Ressourcen und Stellung im Netzwerk Einfluss auf die Entscheidungsfindungsprozesse; Aufgaben u.a.: Serverbetreung (in London an der UCL) und Betreuung von dem Domainnamen www.openstreetmap.org, Vorbereitung von Entscheidungsprozessen, Beschaffung und Verwaltung von Finanzmitteln, kümmert sich auch um u.a. Haftbarkeitsschutz. Organisation: Vorstandsgremium mit 7 Mitgliedern (u.a. Steve Coast, der Gründer von OSM, wird durch die OSM Foundation Mitglieder gewählt. Prinzipiell kann jeder Mitglied werden, Mitgliedbeitrag 15$ im Jahr. Der Gründer Steven Coast ist z.Z. Vorsitzender der OSM Foundation; 2009 ist er an der Gründung von CloudMade beteiligt, eine Firma die OpenStreetMap Daten für kommerzielle Tools verwendet. *FOSSGIS e.V.: eingetragener und gemeinnütziger Verein mit dem Ziel freie „Geographischer Informationssysteme (GIS) im Sinne Freier Software und Freier Geodaten“ FOSSGIS, www.fossgis.de/, Zugriff 22.11.09 zu fördern und zu verbreiten. FOSSGIS entstand 2008 aus der 2000 gegründeten GRASS-Anwender-Vereinigung e.V. (GAV) und ist Teil von der The Open Source Geospatial Foundation http://www.osgeo.org/. Rolle u.a.: Betreibung der Server von, Verwaltung von Spendengeldern, Verhandlung mit Behörden, Informations- und Öffentlichkeitsarbeit. Zu einer Gründung einer deutschen OSM Foundation reichen die Ressourcen derzeit nicht aus (Quelle Interview Jochen Topf, Zeit.de) externe Akteure, z.T auch OSM Aktive *Kommerzielle: a.) Neben der bereits genannten Firma Cloudemade gibt es verschiedene weitere direkt involvierten kommerziellen Unternehmungen, wo es personelle Überschneidungen mit OSM Aktiven gibt. Auch aus OSM Aktiven gegründet gibt es in Deutschland die Geofabrik , die Grpnder haben u.a. ein Buch zu Open Street Map veröffentlicht. Sie sehen sich als Brücke zwischen freiem Projekt und professionellen Anwendern „jeder kann die OpenStreetMap-Daten kostenlos herunterladen und weiterverbreiten. Allerdings hat nicht jeder die Zeit oder die Mittel, diese Daten selbst in eine Form zu bringen, wie er sie für sein eigenes Projekt braucht. Auch haben professionelle Anwender oft Bedarf an einem gewissen Service Level und einer Kontinuität, die ein Community-Projekt nicht unbedingt leisten kann. Die Geofabrik überbrückt diese Kluft zwischen freiem Projekt und professionellen Anwendern mit maßgeschneiderten Datenangeboten, mit Beratung, Support, Training und Software-Entwicklung … Die Geofabrik unterstützt OpenStreetMap. ... Die Geofabrik hat bei Datenimporten und Fehlerbeseitigung geholfen, und Software, die die Geofabrik entwickelt hat, ist ins Projekt zurückgeflossen Topf, Ramm: Geofabrik, http://www.geofabrik.de, letzter Zugriff 28.1.2010 b.) Kommerzielle Unternehmen die von OSM Aufträge bekommen: Bytemark http://www.bytemark.co.uk/, letzter Zugriff 19.1.2010, Funktion: Serverhosting: Hosting, ein 2001 gegründetes Beratungsunternehmen welches bis 2002 auf freiwillige Basis operierte und seit dem kommerziell im Bereich Netzwerkinfrastrukturen und Softwarentätig ist c.) kommerzielle Sponsoren und Unterstützer z.B. für Konferenzen oder welche die Datensätze oder auch Luftbilder zur Verfügung stellen u.a.: Yahoo, Google, Multimap *Wikimedia Deutschland: Das Kooperationsprojekt zur Georeferenzierung von Wikipediainhalten basiert auf einem Pilotprojekt von der Wikimedia und OSM in Deutschland initiiert, finanziert mit 15.ooo€ von der Wikimedia Deutschland für Server, wovon einer auch für OSM Applicationen genutzt werden kann vgl. Beckendahl (15.4.2009): Interview - Kooperation von Openstreetmap und Wikipedia, http://www.netzpolitik.org/2009/interview-kooperation-von-openstreetmap-und-wikipedia/, letzter Zugriff 28.1.2010; o.A. (2009): Bericht zur Bonner OSM Konferenz - Wikimedia Toolserver offen für Openstreetmap-User, http://osmbonnblog.blogspot.com/2009/05/ein-bericht-von-der-osm-tagung-in-bonn.html, letzter Zugriff 28.1.2010 .Weitere Projekte im unterscheidlichen Maßstab werden mit Schulen gemacht oder staatlichen Einrichtungen. *Universitäre Akteure (a) Technische Unterstützung Hosting der Server in London durch: a.) VR Centre for the Built Environment, ansässig am University College London (UCL) and Imperial College London seit 1997, eine Interdisziplinäre Initiative in Zusammenarbeit mit anderen universitären und wissenschaftlichen Einrichtungen und einem Konsortium von 16 industriellen Partnern. Ein Schwerpunkt der Arbeit sind die Begleitung von Designteams und ihren Klienten in Entscheidungsprozesse mit Hilfe der Simulierung und Analyse virtueller Modelle von gebauter Umgebung. http://www.vr.ucl.ac.uk/ (b) Universitäre Projekte die OSm Datensetzte nutzen und eigene Projekte darauf aufbauen *staatliche, administrative Akteure: u.a. Kartierungs- und Vermessungsbehörden die (a) OSM Daten nutzen und/oder (b) zur Verfügung stellen (TIGER) formelle und informelle Regeln Formelle Regeln * OSM läuft derzeit noch unter der Creative Commons Share Alike 2.0. Sie ist eine der Lizenzen, die durch die 2001 gegründeten non-profit-Gesellschaft „Creative Commons“ Creative Commons, http://creativecommons.org, letzter Zugriff am: 02.12.09 angeboten wird. Es gibt verschiedene Versionen und CC Werkzeuge die genutzt werden können. * Die Lizenz die OSM nutzt basiert darauf, dass alle die Daten verbreiten, kopieren und remixen können, auch für kommerzielle Interessen. Die Quelle muss jedoch genannt und insbesondere dürfen die genutzten Daten nur unter derselben oder einer ähnlichen Lizenz weiterverbreitet werden. Die Rechte an den Daten bleiben bei ihren Urhebern. Diese können die CC Lizenzen ggf. aufheben oder verändern. Einige Daten sind aus Public Domain Quellen oder teilweise stellen NutzerInnen ihre Daten unter Public Domain. Das heißt sie sind von jedem frei nutzbar und stehen unter keinem Urheberrecht - d.h. auch dieser Status ist durch die CC Lizenzen keineswegs betroffen. *Vor allem aus rechtliche Gründen wird derzeit über ein Überwechseln zur Open Database License (ODbL) vom Open Data Commons (ODC) überzuwechseln www.opendatacommons.org/licenses/odbl/. (eine Zusammenfassungen von der OSM-Foundation über die Lizenzdiskussion siehe Fairhurst (7.1.2008): "The licence: where we are, where we’re going", auf Opengeodata Blog von Steve Coast, http://www.opengeodata.org/2008/01/07/the-licence-where-we-are-where-were-going/, letzter ZUgriff am 19.1.2010 * Mapping: Daten die in die Datenbank eingespeist werden dürfen nicht wiederrechtlich aus urheberrechtlichgeschützten Material übernommen werden. * Im Wiki kann prinzipiell jeder angemeldete Nutzer Artikel bearbeiten, jedoch gibt es verschiedenen Bearbeitungsrechtebenen, je nachdem welche Stellung diejenigen haben (z.B. sind Systemadministratoren mit mehr Rechten ausgestattet) OSM: User Group Rights, http://wiki.openstreetmap.org/wiki/Special:ListGroupRights, letzter Zugriff am: 03.01.2010 Und es gibt verschiedenen Gruppen, die sich speziell mit dem Wiki beschäftigen, so das Organisationsprojekt CleanUp um die Qualität und die Nutzbarkeit des Wikis zu verbessern "WikiProject Cleanup" in OSM Wiki, http://wiki.openstreetmap.org/wiki/WikiProject_Cleanup, letzter Zugriff am 28.1.2010 Hinweise auf informelle Regeln * Mappen: Wenn die Daten nicht via GPS gesammelt, sondern die Karte auf Grundlage von den zur Verfügung stehenden Luftbildern oder bestehender OSM Karten weiterverbearbeitet wird, werden i.d.R. lokales Wissen und vor Ort Erfahrungen vorrausgesetzt. Mit GPS Geräten aufgezeichnete Tracks haben i.d.R. gegenüber dem Abzeichnen von Luftbildern mehr Geltung. * Tagging: Die OSM Karten basieren auf Punkten, Linien und Relationen die je nach ihrer Art mit bestimmte namentlichen Bezeichnungen, Farben und Symbolen gekennzeichnet werden.Zur Lesbarkeit und Weiterverarbeitung der Daten soll sich an bestehenden Taggingweisen orientiert werden. Jedoch kann jeder auch eigene Tags entwickeln und einführen und Probleme mit vorhandenen in z.B. den Foren diskutieren. So hat sich mit der Zeit eine reichhaltige Tag-Sammlung entwickelt Hamburger-OSM Stammtisch (2009), besucht von: Christine Krauskopf, 08.12.09 . * Nutzer: Ruf/ Ansehen und Vertrauen ist i.d.R. bei richtiger Namensnennung, durch kontinuierliches Mitarbeiten unter gleichbleibenden Pseudonym oder Namen sowie offen legen von Intentionen etc. höher Aktivitätsmöglichkeiten und - Wirklichkeiten (was kann man tun damit on-/offline) *Fotos, Filme, Texte, Karten hochladen *lesen *Daten austauschen *chatten *diskutieren *Vandalismus etc.melden *Foren einsehen *Foren mitarbeiten *Profil erstellen *Benutzeroberfläche verändern *Mitwirkung an der Softwareentwicklung *Regeln mitbestimmen *Gruppen gründen *Karten, Skizzen, Tabellen erstellen offline: GPS-Rundgänge, Navigation mit ausgedruckten Karten, lokale Treffen , Konferenzen offline/online: Bei GPS-Rundgängen unmittelbar Daten online einspeisen. Essenzen ' to be done!!!! + antjes Grafik anpassen an OSM ' Grundlage für Essenzen Katgeorien im Blanco Profil:''' '''http://de.clubvirtuel.wikia.com/wiki/Profil_blanco#Essenzen_.28vorl.C3.A4ufiger_Arbeitstitel.29 Netzwerkecharakter Öffentlichkeiten Grounding Einzelnachweise